Let's Play Figurines
"Let's Play Figurines" is the 48th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Quack Quack gets a box containing figurines of the four main characters of the show. Stumpy, excited, decides to wage war with the others' figurines, but they won't allow him to. Plot Quack Quack is staring at a big red "X" on the ground. Stumpy and Kaeloo show up, and he explains to them that he is waiting for a delivery. A package falls out of the sky onto Stumpy's head, and Quack Quack opens it to find some yogurt inside. As he happily eats the yogurt, Kaeloo finds a note inside which explains that the box is from the yogurt company, who are thanking Quack Quack for buying their products. The note also mentions that a surprise present is inside the box, to Stumpy's excitement. He dives into the box and finds a figurine of Quack , which is swiftly snatched away by the real Quack Quack. Kaeloo realizes that there are more toys in the box, and Stumpy finds figurines of himself dressed as Mr. Coolskin, Kaeloo, and Mr. Cat. The real Mr. Cat shows up and starts complaining about how nobody asked the four for their permission to make figurines of them, but the others are excited to get figurines of themselves. Kaeloo and Quack Quack play with their figurines, and Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat if she can have his figurine. Mr. Cat hands it to her and decides to take legal action on the people who made the figurines. However, his phone call is answered by an automated machine, to his annoyance. Kaeloo makes the figurines of herself and Mr. Cat kiss each other when suddenly, Stumpy comes by and attacks the other figurines with his own. Kaeloo, annoyed, tells him to stop. Mr. Cat loses his temper when his phone calls keep being answered by the answering machine, and he sees Quack Quack and starts chasing him. Kaeloo continues to refuse to let Stumpy play with her figurine because his game is too violent, when Mr. Cat runs by with a chainsaw and cuts off Quack Quack's head, to Kaeloo's horror. Mr. Cat then holds up a fake cardboard TV frame and pretends to be on a television show, suggesting to the "audience" that using chainsaws on ducks is a great way to relieve stress. Kaeloo decides to stitch Quack Quack back up, but she realizes that she has no thread for her needle. She asks Mr. Cat if she can use one of his whiskers, and he sarcastically says yes. Kaeloo, not realizing that he was being sarcastic, pulls one off his face and stitches Quack Quack's head back onto his body while Mr. Cat looks into a mirror, horrified. Kaeloo realizes that Stumpy has stolen their figurines. Stumpy is about to attack the figurines when his real friends show up and demand that he give them back. While Stumpy and Kaeloo argue, Quack Quack starts scratching parts of his body, and to Mr. Cat's shock he starts scratching the same parts of his own body. Quack Quack then attempts a dance move, and Mr. Cat does the same dance move, clearly unable to control his own body. He gets annoyed and beats Quack Quack up, but an invisible force beats him up in the same manner as he did to Quack Quack. Kaeloo realizes that it must be voodoo, and Stumpy asks her what that is. When she explains to him, he gets excited and asks how one gets voodoo powers. She tells him that it is possible to get voodoo powers by selling one's soul to the Devil, but warns him against doing so. Quack Quack decides to use the opportunity to get revenge on Mr. Cat and holds a chainsaw up to his own head, but Mr. Cat falls to the ground and begs Quack Quack not to do anything, even offering to be his slave if he doesn't do anything to himself. Later, Mr. Cat is feeding yogurt to Quack Quack, and Kaeloo points out to Mr. Cat that if he hadn't chopped off Quack Quack's head in the first place, he wouldn't have to be his slave. Mr. Cat, annoyed, pulls back the fake TV frame and suggests using chainsaws on annoying frogs to relieve stress. Kaeloo transforms before he can do anything to her, and he warns the "audience" that using chainsaws on frogs may produce "undesirable secondary effects" before bracing himself for the upcoming beating. Meanwhile, Stumpy is performing a Satanic ritual to invoke the Devil and sell his soul. It works, and he asks to become a witch doctor. He signs a contract, and his wish is granted. Mr. Cat is massaging Quack Quack's shoulders when Kaeloo realizes that Stumpy has stolen the figurines again. Suddenly, all three of them feel sharp pains. Witch Doctor Stumpy shows up and announces that from now on, they will be his slaves. Mr. Cat lunges forward to beat him up, but Stumpy pokes Mr. Cat's figurine with a sharp object, which causes the real Mr. Cat to feel pain. Kaeloo gets angry and transforms. Stumpy holds up the Kaeloo figurine, but she reminds him that it doesn't work on her alternate form, and then proceeds to beat him up. Later, Mr. Cat is using his newspaper to fan Quack Quack while Kaeloo teaches Stumpy the non-violent way of playing with figurines, but he attacks them anyway. A door falls out of the sky, and Mr. Cat opens it and finds out that it leads to Hell. The Devil calls Stumpy's name, and Mr. Cat, with a sadistic smile, calls Stumpy to the door. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Devil (offscreen) Mentioned Characters * Al * Lola Felicia * Mr. Cat's 2 older brothers Trivia * This is the first episode Stumpy is sent to Hell. * If one of Mr. Cat's whiskers is used to stitch up Quack Quack's injuries, it gives Quack Quack voodoo-like control over Mr. Cat's body. * In "Let's Play Peace, Man!", after forcibly kissing Mr. Cat, Kaeloo asks if they can kiss again. In this episode, Kaeloo makes figurines of herself and Mr. Cat kiss, so it's possible she still has the desire to kiss him. Gallery Photo 5-1.jpg|Stumpy the witch doctor Nicesmile.jpg Figurines.jpg Mrcatonthephone.jpg Stumpy Hit By Box.png Figurines of Kaeloo and Mr. Cat.png Mr. Cat Stepping On Figurines.png Mr. Cat on Background.png Mr. Cat on TV.png Kaeloo Taking Mr. Cat's Whisker.png Kaeloo Re-Stitching Quack Quack.png Mad About Figurines.png Stumpy Playing With Figurines.png Stumpy Caught.png Quack Quack and Mr. Cat Barbecued.png Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png Bad Kaeloo Seeing Stumpy Use Voodoo.png Bad Kaeloo Has Power.png Mr. Cat Feeding Quack Quack Some Yogurt.png Let's Play Figurines.png Quack Quack Eating Some Yogurt.png E13C7377-265D-4128-8644-0C88609704F1.jpeg A9876B15-87A5-44F4-86F3-41D84E3F8CBA.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes